Songs about Jen
by VerityFrancesB
Summary: For Aly. One Shots based on Maroon 5 songs. Jibbs
1. Authors Note

So, here she goes again...a one shot series based on Maroon 5 song, hence the title, Songs About Jen (from Songs about Jane). Not all the songs are from the Songs About Jane album, but if you would like me to do a particular song, let me know.

This is a Birthday Present for Aly, the fluff desiring Princess, Happy Birthday my Poppet, and you might have to be patient until it's finished but you get a whole series to yourself!

V!

xox


	2. She Will Be Loved

_For the purpose of this, Jen and Gibbs had been in a relationship and Gibbs had pushed her away. _

* * *

He had no idea how long he had driven round, but all he had known was that he needed to get out, out of the house that held too many memories for his own good. He had escaped into his car and driven, for hours. Ending up in her driveway was not somewhere he expected, but his car had seemed to drive him here. Walking to her door and knocking was not something that he had wanted to do, but his legs and hand had worked together bypassing his brain completely. He took a step back as she opened the door and leant against the frame, her lips curved into a wry smile and a strand of hair framed her face.

"What are you doing here Jethro?" She asked, hands on her hips.

"Would you believe me if I told you I had no idea?" He replied. She nodded once and stood aside, letting him in. He hovered in the hallway until she tugged on his sleeve.

"You didn't come here to admire the hall, come one." She gestured to the study.

He couldn't decide if she added the extra sway of her hips on purpose or it was just because he noticed things like that more when he was in this mood, but he longed to reach for her, pull her to him and take her again and again, because only she could calm whatever storm was currently raging inside.

_  
I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more_

She smiled as she handed him a glass of bourbon and he couldn't help noticing that her smile didn't quite reach her eyes, when had she become sad? He wondered. He reached for the glass and made a conscious effort to touch her fingers with his. She pulled away quickly and the glass fell to the floor. Shards of crystal scattered across the floor and she sighed as she bent down.

"Let me." He said, joining her on the floor, his way of apologising. She glanced up at him, and for the fifteenth time since he had arrived, wondered why he was here.

"No need." She replied as she picked up bits of glass. He went to help her and she jerked away from his touch, cutting herself in the process. She stood up and glanced at him before striding into the kitchen. He silently cursed himself as he followed her. He couldn't really expect her to forgive everything in ten minutes. He had made so many mistakes; most of them recently had concerned her. She had been a large part of his life and he had pushed her away, but he needed her back, needed to feel her skin under his hands.

He found her at the sink, running her hand under the stream of water. His fingers closed around her wrist as he lifted her hand to study the cut that ran across her palm. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it round her hand.

"Jethro…" She started and he placed a finger on her lips.

"Shhh, let me sort this out." He riffled in the drawer next to him, she ignored the wave of happiness that came with him knowing her house so well he knew where she kept bandages. He patted her hand dry and wrapped a bandage round the cut, lifting it to his mouth he placed a kiss on it. He looked down at her. She was staring up at him with hunger in her eyes, hunger and uncertainty, and her lips were slightly parted. He closed the space between them, his hand still round her wrist and she wound her free hand into his hair.

He suddenly pulled away. She furrowed her brow and looked at him. He rubbed a thumb over her lips.

"I should get home." He said. She pulled away from him and sighed.

"I guess it was too much to ask." She muttered. He caught her chin and lifted her face to his.

"What?" He asked. She pulled away again and walked through to the hall. She opened the door and leant against it. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as he walked out, his fingers grazed her neck and she resisted the urge to hold his hand there and never let him go.

"That you would apologise. Good night Jethro."

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

It was a few hours later, as he hid in his car, across the street from her house, when she opened the passenger door and slid into the seat next to him. She wiped the rain from her face and handed him a mug of coffee without speaking and looked at him. He grinned sheepishly as he took it from her and sipped at it. He hated himself for running out on her, and he couldn't even explain to himself why he had, but now that she was sitting next to him again he knew that he wasn't going to again, he needed to show her that he loved her, he needed to make her feel loved.

"I thought you were going home?" She asked eventually, running her fingers through her hair, working out the knots. Her voice was low and quiet as if she was unwilling to break the silence that had descended on the car.

"Me too." He replied, handing her back the mug which he had drained.

"Let me make it easy for you." She leant forward and kissed him lightly on the corner of his mouth. "Good night Jethro." He waited until she had slipped out of the car and ran through the rain across the road, throwing the car a longing look as she closed her front door before he answered.

"Good night, Jenny."

_  
Tap on my window, knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

Two days later the stairs to his basement creaked as she stepped down them. She grimaced at the noise until she remembered that he never slept.

"Hello Jen." He said, before he had even looked up. She pulled herself onto the side board and swung her legs, regretting that she looked like a teenager. He turned to her and handed her his mug. She smiled gratefully and took a sip, relishing in the warmth of the amber liquid as it went down her throat.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, she shrugged and he stifled a laugh at the highly unladylike gesture.

"Would you believe me if I told you I had no idea?" She asked, smiling. He smiled back at her as she mimicked her earlier question.

"We have to stop meeting like this." He said as he took back the mug. She grinned ruefully and shrugged her shoulders again. She pushed herself off from the counter and took a step towards the boat. She ran her hands lovingly over the hull; like she was touching a lover and he wished she was touching him. He caught her wrist.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along,  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want_

"I love you Jenny." She looked at him, the surprise burning in her eyes. He looked expectantly at her, waiting for her to knock him down. She took a step towards him and placed her hand over his heart, feeling his heartbeat under her fingers.

"I love you too." She replied. He pulled her into his arms and covered her mouth with his.

Loosing himself in her was something that he loved doing, and when she pulled him down on the floor under the boat and wormed her hands under his shirt, he offered no resistance. She sighed as he slipped into her. She clutched at his shoulders as her muscles began to clench. He kissed her as she fell over the edge and she held onto him as he shuddered above her.

_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

"I don't ever want you to leave." He said, his fingers winding round her wrist again, his thumb rubbing the soft skin. She smiled easily up at him, the sadness gone from her eyes, her fingers drawing patterns on his chest.

"Ok."

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed. Happy Birthday Aly, you're a star and I love you!_

_V!_

_xox_


	3. Sunday Morning

_Sunday Morning_

* * *

The rain hammered against the windows and roof, Jen stirred as one particularly annoying drip got louder. She groaned quietly and cracked her eyes open. The strong arm of her bed companion clamped down on her, rendering her immobile. She smiled as she collapsed back down, snuggling into the hard chest that she fit so well against. She shifted, getting more comfortable and earned herself a sharp intake of breath from behind her, she smiled again and continued to shift.

"Stop wriggling." He groaned, his voice thick with sleep, he pulled her closer to show her exactly what her wriggling was doing to him.

_Sunday morning rain is falling  
Steal some covers, share some skin  
Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable  
You twist to fit the mold that I am in_

She tugged on his arms, trying to disengage herself from his tempting arms. He squeezed, pulling her closer to him,

"Nope, not going." He muttered against her skin, she craned her neck round to look at him.

"Jethro, I have things to do today." She protested, his answer was to squeeze her tighter.

"It's Sunday and what if I leave and forget how to get back here? You'd be sorry then." He murmured. She stifled a snort.

"Jethro, don't be ridiculous, if you can make your way here blinding drunk, you can make your way here sober," She struggled against his arm. "Jethro…really, I have things to do today, I can't lie in bed all day with you." He looked at her with a wicked grin and she rolled her eyes, turning away from him once again working at the hands that were clamped around her waist.

_But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do  
And I would gladly hit the road get up and go if I knew  
That someday it would lead me back to you  
That someday it would lead me back to you_

"It's still dark outside." He reasoned. She turned towards the window. It wasn't dark, it was getting light. He turned them both until he was positioned above her and she let out a defeated sigh.

"5 minutes." She said, as he lowered his head to hers and kissed her, coaxing her mouth open with his tongue, running a hand down her side, his finger tips exploring even though he knew every inch of her body, and he could navigate his way around it in pitch black.

"It takes longer than that Jenny."

_That may be all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on Sunday morning  
And I never want to leave_

She arched into him; his hand grazed lower and worked her thighs apart. She sighed and clutched at him as he teased, working her into a frenzy before inching his fingers into her agonizingly slowly. He loved the feel of her under his hands and the look she shot him as he withdrew his hand. He loved the look on her face she realized that he was maneuvering himself onto her, and the noise that escaped her throat as she slid into her.

"Take it slow." She whispered as he began to move and right now he could deny her nothing. 

Fingers trace your every outline  
Paint a picture with my hands  
Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm  
Change the weather still together when it ends

"You need a shower." She said as she lay on his chest, her fingers winding into his hair, her eye lids fighting a losing battle against gravity. He caught her hand and kissed each fingertip.

"You're all I need."

_That may be all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on Sunday morning  
And I never want to leave_

_V!_

_xox_


	4. Woman

Woman

* * *

You watch her as she surveys the bullpen from the catwalk. Something in the way she holds herself and the look in her eyes tell you that it is going to be another long night of erasing pain. You catch her eyes and give her a wink. She responds with a wry grin and hooks her finger at you. Your feet carry you up the stairs before you even are aware of what you are doing because when she says jump, you say how high?

_If I be so inclined to climb up beside you,  
Would you tell me that the time just isn't right?  
And if I should ever find the key you hide so well,  
Will you tell me that I can spend the night?_

She pounces on you as you walk into her office and she plasters herself to you body. You hold on tight as she gently bites into your shoulder and you know that her scent is going to linger on you for annoyingly longer than is acceptable to your blood pressure. Her phones rings and she regretfully pulls away, begging with her eyes that you will go round tonight because she needs you. You nod at her and straighten your jacket, hanging on slightly longer than needed in her doorway just to watch her twirl a pen around her fingers and shoo you out of her office when she realizes you are still there.

Leaving your smell on my coat, leaving your taste on my shoulder.  
I still fail to understand what it is about this woman.

You collect her from her office later, practically dragging her home because she needs to get away from the oppressive darkness that work has become. You swing by and pick up food, not caring what it is because you know you won't eat it, but you both have to keep up appearances, even in private. She covers your hand with hers over the gear stick and entwines her fingers with yours. The feel of her skin against yours is almost too much and you resist the urge to pull the car over and drag her into the backseat. But instead you just inhale deeply, breathing in her scent which lingers for too long after she is gone.

If I could bottle up the chills that you give me  
I would keep them in a jar next to my bed.  
And if I should ever draw a picture of a woman  
It is you that would come flowing from my pen.

You don't know if she does it on purpose but she leaves her cloths lying across the house. Her coat in the hallway, her shoes at the bottom of the stairs, her blouse halfway up the stairs, her skirt in the upstairs hallway. It's like some bizarre relay race and by the time you get to your bedroom, she is sprawled on the bed in nothing more than her underwear and the sight leaves you breathless. She gestures to you and you have to remind yourself that tonight is about her and making her feel alive.

Leaving your clothes on the floor, Making me walk out the door  
And I still fail to understand what it is about this woman.

You are dimly aware of hands and tongues, kisses and need, of fingernails across skin and blood pumping in your ear. Her body is slick under you. She licks at your chest, pulling a nipple into her mouth and your arms nearly give way. But the way her eyes slide close gives you a wave of power and you move once, twice, deeply into her, reveling in the way her breath hitches as she lets go.

Helplessly melting as I stand next to the sun.  
As she burns me, I am screaming out for more  
Drink every drop of liquid heat that I've become.  
Pop me open; spill me out on to the floor.

You used to not understand what it is about her that drives you mad, but the way she curls her fingers into your hair on your chest, they way she pulls your earlobe into her hot wicked mouth, the way she looks at you with hurt and need at the end of a long day makes you realize that everything she does drives you made, everything about the woman lying on your chest, her heartbeat heavy against your skin, everything about her gives you chills. She nips playfully at your nipple again and you growl as you pin her beneath you. The tired rings have gone from her eyes and you know it will be a long night.

Leaving your smell on my coat, leaving your taste on my shoulder...

* * *

V!

xox


	5. Harder to Breathe

_Some of the words have been missed out for the sake of the story. Hope that is ok with people! This also kinda got away with me, it was like it had a life of its own, so it might not stay true to the song but its what I make of the song..._

* * *

Harder to breathe

* * *

_How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable  
So condescending unnecessarily critical.  
_

He is pretty sure he is going to hell, but the ride is going to be worth it. He knows it is wrong to want to mark her near perfect skin with his fingers and teeth, but he can't seem to stop himself and his fingers close around her wrists as he pins them above her head against the wall. His hips grind almost painfully into hers and she is aware of nothing other than his need, she doesn't care that her wrists are going to be bruised and she is going to look like she has been bound, she doesn't care that Cynthia can probably hear her heavy breathing and her muttered curses as his fingers tighten and his hips arch into her.

_I have the tendency of getting very physical  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle._

He can't think straight. Not when she is writhing under him, or in front of him given their current position, but either way, she spins him around and he is not sure if he loves it or hates it. But coherent thought goes out of the window as she whimpers in his ear before nibbling on his skin.

"Take me." She whispers in his ear and he groans at the lust so evident in her voice and if he didn't _have_ to get back downstairs and do his job he would have. It takes all of his strength to release her wrists and brace his hands on the wall beside her head, and even more strength to drag his lips away from hers.

_What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head._

The look on her face is achingly sensual, and lust hits him hard like a punch low in the stomach. He is reminded of the day she told him that this couldn't happen anymore. He had laughed in her face, causing her to cross her arms in front of her.

"There's no way we're gonna give up." He said, mirroring her stance for a second before he pulled her into his arms and showed her exactly what she would be missing if she ever tried to give up on them again. She had given up though, given up trying to pretend that she didn't want this, which is what had led him to her today, she had given up and shot him a look so full of lust that it had winded him for a second, and before he knew it, he had pinned her between the wall and his body.

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up._

Her breathing was ragged as he stared down at her. She was desperately dragging in lungfulls of air, but to no avail, just the very act of him being next to her made it hard to breathe and he knew it, which is why he stood just too damned close sometimes.

_Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe?_

Without warning he launches himself back at her, several stone of Gibbs pushes her against the wall and drags her skirt, pulling it up, exposing her flushed skin to the air. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wonders if people can hear, wonders if DiNozzo is standing outside placing bets, but he doesn't care, not when she drags her fingernails over his skin and pushes his jacket off his shoulders. She had all the control, she could stop this any moment, she could also drive him over the edge with one look, or send him spinning in the wrong direction and he briefly wonders if she like that feeling of control.

_Does it kill  
Does it burn  
Is it painful to learn  
That it's me that has all the control?_

The pounding in his ears drives him on, even when the lack of oxygen reaching his blood threatens to make him faint, he looks at her, wrapped around his waist, bottom lip caught between her teeth, a strange mixture of pleasure and pain is etched on her face, and she is gasping, desperate for air, but not desperate enough to stop him from moving deep within her. She feels the familiar coil tighten in her stomach and stifles her cry by biting down on his shoulder. It is as if the very feeling of her teeth against her skin causes him to loose it because he swiftly follows her.

No wonder the French call it _petite mort_ because she swears it feels like dying, maybe even a little bit more of her dies each time, but when he shudders against her and drops his head to her shoulder, it feels like she is suffocating and she welcomes it.

_Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe._

_I might make the next one less smutty, shock horror! _

_V!_

_xox_


	6. Shiver

Shiver

* * *

She makes me crazy; honest-to-god-I-think-I'm-losing-my-mind-crazy. Somewhere between wanting to strangle her and wanting to watch her come undone underneath me I can feel the craziness squirming, deep in my brain, low in my stomach. Its pathetic really, she has me running after her like a lost puppy and there is almost nothing I can do about it. I try desperately to make sure it isn't obvious, but I lose that battle when she argues back at me and I stare at her wicked mouth, or when she steps in front of me and I have to physically move her out of my way, because touching her has always been dangerous.

_You build me up  
__And knock me down  
Provoke a smile  
And make me frown  
You are the queen of runaround  
You know it's true_

I lose the battle completely one day and kiss her, running my tongue over her lips, remembering the way she used to love curling her fingers into the hair at the back of my neck, just like she's doing now. She licks her lips afterwards, like she's savoring the taste of me and, Christ, but if that doesn't get me going again. But her eyes meet mine and suddenly I have no idea what to say or do. My feet are glued to the spot and evidently so are hers because she doesn't spin on her heel away from me. I want to reach out to her, I want to kiss her again, I want to get under her skin and bury myself forever. But I don't, I just stare, watching her as she licks her lips slowly and what I can only asume is deliberately.

Enjoy the taste  
I leave in your mouth  
You look at me  
I look at you  
Neither of us know what to do

I know she isn't one to want to rescue me, unlike so many women who think they can pull me out of my misery and solitude. She is just as damaged as me and likes to linger in the dark with me. I spend hours thinking about her, thinking about what I will do to her when I get the chance, once she lets me in once more. But it doesn't cut it, it's not the same as actually doing it to her, as actually touching her watching her eyes darken and feeling her muscles clench around me, feeling her lips on mine, her fingers wound in my hair.

There may not  
Be another way to your heart  
So I guess I'd better find a new way in  
I shiver when I hear your name  
Think about you but it's not the same  
I won't be satisfied 'till I'm under your skin

She turns up at my house, shouting at me for not making a move sooner, shouting at me for reigniting a fire that had gone out but was now burning fiercely in her stomach. I resist the urge to snap back at her that she is lucky it had gone out because mine hadn't, it had been smoldering away since she arrived back, but instead I just stare, like I always do. I stare at her eyes which ring with gold when she is angry, I stare at her mouth that she knows how to use so well, and I feel the familiar stirrings low in my belly.

Immobilized by the thought of you  
Paralyzed by the sight of you  
Hypnotized by the words you say  
Not true but I believe 'em anyway

I pull her to me and I can feel her heartbeat through my chest. Her lips part slightly and her tongue darts out to wet them, and I have this sudden urge to never let her go, I want to stay like this forever, with her body warming in my hands. I cover her mouth with mine, loving the way her tongue slips over mine and into my mouth, it's like she is remembering all the little things that drove me mad all those years before. I almost take her in my hallway, but I want to take my time, I want to trace every curve of her body with my lips, want to remember every nook and cranny. So I pull her upstairs, my eagerness enough to make her laugh.

So come to bed it's getting late  
There's no more time for us to waste  
Remember how my body tastes  
You feel your heart begin to race

Yep, definitely crazy, because there is no way wanting someone this much is sane. There is no way that I can be this hard against after the marathon that we have just run, but her hands on me are a form of torture and I can do nothing but give in to her, watching the slow grin of smug satisfaction and contentment cross her face as I slip into her once more.

_There may not  
Be another way to your heart  
So I guess I'd better find a new way in  
I shiver when I hear your name  
Think about you but it's not the same  
I won't be satisfied 'till I'm under your skin_

_

* * *

_

V!

xox


	7. If I Never See Your Face Again

_Ok, so I had this all written out and then pressed NO when my computer asked me if I wanted to save or not! STUPID VERITY I know!_

_This is the last chapter of Songs About Jane, hope you all enjoyed Aly's Birthday Present!_

* * *

_Now as the summer fades  
__I let you slip away  
__You say I'm not your type  
__But I can make you sway_

_It makes you burn to learn  
__You're not the only one  
__I'd let you be if you  
__Put down your blazing gun_

_Now you're gone somewhere else  
__Far away  
__I don't know if I will find you  
__But you feel my breath  
__On your neck  
__Can't believe I'm right behind you_

'_Cause you keep me coming back for more  
__And I feel a little better than I did before  
__And if I never see your face again  
__I don't mind  
_'_Cause we've gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight_

She punched the elevator call button; as if it was its fault she was suddenly and completely inappropriately horny. It wasn't anyone's fault, except maybe Gibbs's; he had been parading around with Holis all morning. Well not exactly parading. She sighed, wondering how long it was going to take before she found someone to scratch the itch.

_Why me?_ She mentally cursed which ever god she had offended to cause her so much trouble as the door slid open to reveal Gibbs. She sighed as she stepped into the elevator and stood at the back wall, her hands on her hips.

"Down?" He asked, she nodded silently and sighed again. Gibbs flicked the emergency stop switch and spun around.

"I know we aren't exactly seeing eye to eye right now, but could you _please_ stop sighing…it's really annoying." He snapped. She crossed her arms in front of her and took a step towards him.

"You're annoying." She countered and mentally slapped herself. That wasn't the usually well thought out arguments that she was known for. He smirked down at her.

"Mature." He said. She didn't know what came over her, but she wanted to wipe the smirk off his face and the only way she knew how was to grab the lapels of his jacket and pulling him towards her. Her mouth crashed over his and his arms automatically wound around her, lifting her off her feet. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned into his mouth.

He expertly hitched her skirt up and slipped into her. She knew this was wrong, she knew it was unfair on Holis, who was currently sitting in his chair waiting for him, but when he buried himself deep inside her, she couldn't care less about fair, she wanted him, she always wanted him, no matter how angry she was with him.

When hair and clothes were suitably fixed, and flushed cheeks were no longer flushed, Gibbs flicked the switch sending the elevator down to the bullpen. As the door opened he leant down to her.

"You really can't stay away can you?" He whispered and smirked again as he walked out. Her hands fisted at her sides. She really was going to kill him one of these days.

* * *

_Sometimes you move so well  
__It's hard not to give in  
__I'm lost, I can't tell  
__Where you end and I begin_

_It makes you burn to learn  
__I'm with another man_

_I wonder if he's half  
__The love that I am_

_Now you've gone somewhere else  
__Far away  
__I don't know if I will find you  
__But you feel my breath  
O__n your neck  
__Can't believe that I'm right behind you_

'_Cause you keep me coming back for more  
__And I feel a little better than I did before  
__And if I never see your face again  
__I don't mind  
_'_Cause we've gone much further than I though we'd get tonight_

It was completely unfair. He kept shooting her glances across the ball room and she kept responding with wry smirks. He stared at her talking to her "date" as she laughed and placed an hand on his arm. His fingers balled into fists. The dress she was wearing hadn't helped, it should be illegal to look that good in a simple black dress and the glutton for punishment and guilt in him had made him sneak into the party to "supervise" her security detail. He briefly wondered if she was sleeping with the pathetic excuse for a date. He wouldn't put it past her, she was insatiable, but she should only be insatiable with him, nobody else.

He was finding it difficult to do anything with his hands except fist them in the sides of his pants when his mind went blank. The next thing he knew he was standing too close behind her, one hand on her lower back, the other around her arm. He loved the fact that she couldn't suppress the ripple of thrill that went through her body as she excused herself and he steered her through the crowds to the balcony.

"What?" She snapped.

"Who the hell is he?" He asked,

"Jealous."

"No." He answered shortly. She rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Jethro, I am bored of this…go find your own woman to torment." She turned to leave and his fingers closed around her arm, spinning her around he pulled her to him. His lips hovered inches from hers and she parted her lips slightly.

"I have you." He murmured. Her eyes widened slightly, with surprise or thrill he couldn't tell.

"I'm not yours." She answered stubbornly and struggled slightly against his grip. He tightened it and lowered his head, pushing her against the wall and attacked her mouth with his. He was amused to find how quickly she went from being angry to turned on when her hands fumbled with his belt buckle. He pulled his mouth away from hers long enough to reply to her stubborn remark.

"Oh yes you are." The thought of her date were lost as her back hit the wall and his fingers found their way under the black silk of her dress.

He wanted her to burn for him, he wanted her to think about him when she was standing next to her date, he wanted her to remember that however much they argued, they worked, her hot skin under his hand was proof enough of that.

_Baby, baby  
__Please believe me  
__Find it in your heart to reach me  
__Promise not to leave me behind_

_Take me down, but take it easy  
__Make me think but don't deceive me  
__Talk to me about taking your time_

'_Cause you keep me coming back for more  
__And I feel a little better than I did before  
__And if I never see your face again  
__I don't mind  
_'_Cause we've gone much further than I though we'd get tonight_

_

* * *

_

V!

xox


End file.
